


Miele dal sapore di fiele

by Garvius



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), あんさんぶるスターズ！！Music, あんスタ
Genre: Dubious incest, Edo PeriodAU, Fanfic Italia P0RN FEST #14 – FUCK 2020, I personaggi sono da considerarsi maggiorenni, Incest, M/M, Multi, SCENE ESPLICITE dalla seconda parte, Sex Toys, Sexual Torture, Violence, noncon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garvius/pseuds/Garvius
Summary: Prompt: [PeriodoEdoAU] Rinne lavora come "intrattenitore" in un locale a luci rosse nel quartiere cinese, mentre Hiiro si occupa di allontanare eventuali individui molesti.
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro/Amagi Rinne, Mob/Amagi Rinne
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Non era mai un buon segno quando, per le vie a luci rossi del quartiere cinese, le voci si alzavano al punto da romperne l'atmosfera languida e sognante, fatta di sorrisi appena accennati, carichi di sottintesi, e di vesti facili da spogliare al semplice tintinnio del denaro sonante.  
Pesante era il trucco delle accompagnatrici, le quali con quelle maschere di pittura e fondotinta tentavano di ricostruire la pudicizia che tanto stuzzicava i loro clienti. Nessun travestimento era però costruito con abbastanza cura da riuscire a celare il turbamento provocato da un avventore scontento, sopratutto se si dimostrava violento.  
Era da poco più di un mese che Hiiro si era trovato a piombare in quel mondo di luci soffuse, profumi dolciastri e respiri ansimanti, alle calcagna di un fratello maggiore di cui per anni aveva perso le tracce.  
Sperduto era rimasto in bilico su quale ruolo avesse dovuto ricoprire in quelle strade, incapacitato ad andarsene nel timore di perdere di nuovo il legame che con tanta fatica aveva riacciuffato. In suo aiuto era arrivato lo stesso Rinne, il quale sbrigativo un mattino andò a chiedergli se fosse in grado di maneggiare una spada. Alla sua risposta affermativa, gliene era stata fornita una, così come un cappello di paglia intrecciata, tipico dei viandanti, e la divisa grigia dei "protettori".  
Il suo compito sarebbe stato quello di pattugliare il quartiere, in modo che chi lavorava all'interno dei locali potesse farlo in sicurezza. Per le prime due settimane era stato fiancheggiato in alternanza da Souma e Kuro i quali gli avevano spiegato a grandi linee quale fosse il codice di comportamento che avrebbe dovuto tenere e i casi in cui sarebbe dovuto intervenire.  
"Non è sempre necessario agire, spesso basta venga notata la nostra presenza perché le cose vadano a posto da sole" gli aveva spiegato Kuro, intimandogli poi di non estrarre in alcun caso la spada se non quando qualcuno fosse stato in serio pericolo di vita.  
"Un tempo il quartiere aveva davvero una brutta-brutta fama, quasi una volta al mese avveniva un omicidio causato dalla gelosia; e spessissimo capitava che i clienti se ne andassero senza pagare, per non contare i furtarelli all'ordine del giorno" gli aveva invece raccontato uno dei gemelli Aoi, Hinata, il quale lavorava nello stesso locale di suo fratello.  
"La maggior parte di quei furtarelli erano causati da noi" era stata la confessione che Yuuta gli aveva fatto a bassa voce, avvicinandosi al suo orecchio; nella gerarchia degli intrattenitori si trovava ad un livello più basso rispetto al gemello e, all'interno del locale, si limitava a fare le pulizie e a portare le bevande. "Non eravamo abbastanza grandi per lavorare qui dentro quindi ci arrangiavamo come potevamo" aveva aggiunto quasi ci tenesse a giustificarsi ai suoi occhi, per poi riprendere ad alta voce in modo che pure Hinata sentisse. "Per fortuna poi sono stati istituiti i protettori che fanno da polizia al quartiere, quindi le cose si sono calmate"  
"Vero, però bisogna stare attenti, un passo falso e la cattiva fama tornerà a perseguitarci" affermò il gemello più grande, annuendo con fare da finto saggio mentre aspirava una boccata di fumo da una lunga pipa sottile che produceva un profumo dolce e fruttato. "Basterebbe un non-nulla per chiudere questo periodo d'oro e farci ripiombare tutti nelle miseria" si era appoggiato al bordo della finestra che dava sulla strada, osservando come sopra i tetti degli edifici il cielo stesse prendendo le prime tinte crepuscolari, l'arancio che scivolava nel rosso per andare al viola. Presto le vie si sarebbero riempite di clienti.  
"Non ascoltarlo, è sempre un po' giù prima che il fumo abbia effetto, non è così tragica" mentre finiva di sistemare i tavoli assieme agli altri inservienti Yuuta cercò di smorzare le parole del fratello, ma il suo sorriso non parve ad Hiiro troppo convinto.  
Quello scambio di battute era avvenuto appena due giorni prima e, quella sera, Hiiro si trovava per la prima volta da solo ad avere un assaggio di cosa fosse stato quel quartiere in passato.  
\- Ti ho visto! Hai allungato la mano per fregarmi i soldi! - un uomo palesemente alticcio, dal volto arrossato dall'alcool e iracondo si era avventato su una intrattenitrice con cui sino ad un momento prima si era accompagnato tra risatine e carezze leggere. L'aveva gettata a terra e ora le afferrava con forza l'avambraccio pallido con cui la donna aveva provato a proteggersi il viso quando sembrò sul punto di colpirla. - Avanti, tiralo fuori! Dove hai messo il mio borsello!? - le inveiva contro mentre lei negava, le lacrime agli occhi dal dolore mentre già i primi lividi rossi gli segnavano la pelle dove lui la stringeva.  
\- Ehi! - Hiiro si fece avanti limitandosi ad un semplice richiamo come Kuro gli aveva insegnato, di norma alzare la voce era più che abbastanza per attirare l'attenzione del cliente di turno il quale, vista la spada, aveva la tendenza a moderare i toni. - Ehii, dico a te! - si ripeté avvicinandosi alla scena, l'uomo forse troppo ubriaco per sentirlo o ignorandolo di proposito, lo sguardo spaventato dell'intrattenitrice ad incrociarsi con il suo in una muta preghiera. - Signore non può comportarsi in questo modo! - gli andò alle spalle puntellandolo con l'indice, in dubbio su cos'altro dovesse fare per farsi notare.  
\- E piantala di urlare tu! - l'uomo si voltò d'improvviso rifilandogli un manrovescio tanto improvviso e violento che Hiiro si trovò a cadere a terra, il cappello a scivolare a qualche metro più in là. Un dolore bruciante gli attraversò la guancia mentre il sapore del sangue gli invadeva la bocca, la mente per un momento confusa, gli ci volle qualche secondo per comprendere non fosse stata la mano dell'uomo a colpirlo ma il frustrino per cavalli che impugnava, rimasto nascosto ai suoi occhi a causa della manica lunga del suo abito e dalle pieghe dell'hakama.  
Non avendo più remore ad usare la violenza l'individuo prese a colpire la donna ancora prona con il frustrino, intimandogli ti tirar fuori il suo borsello o lui l'avrebbe spogliata lì in strada per riprenderselo. Quando arrivò a frustarle il volto ferendola alle labbra, facendo mischiare il rosso del rossetto a quello del sangue, Hiiro si era appena rimesso in piedi, lo sguardo azzurro attraversato da una luce pericolosa mentre con il pollice già sollevava l'elsa della spada per estrarla dal suo fodero.  
\- Ehi - ripeté, il tono gelido, l'uomo ancora ad ignorarlo mentre si chinava ad afferrare l'obi dell'intrattenitrice per mettere in pratica la sua minaccia, - Le ho detto che non può comportarsi in questo modo, Signore - riuscì infine ad attirarne l'attenzione nel appoggiare il lato piatto della katana contro la sua guancia.  
Arrivati a quel punto ormai una piccola folla si era formata attorno a loro e persino dalle finestre dei locali vicini c'era qualche curioso ad affacciarsi, interrompendo i propri sollazzi attirati dalla confusione. Con l'angolo dello sguardo, ad Hiiro parve intravedere al secondo piano del locale la figura di Rinne ad osservarlo.  
\- Cosa credi di fare ragazzino? - a differenza di quel che si aspettava la voce dell'uomo non gli parve affatto allarmata o spaventata e, trovando invece una calma di cui prima si era mostrato privo, si raddrizzò in piedi. - Ti sembra il modo di trattare un cliente pagante? - scostando infastidito la lama che gli puntava contro come se si trattasse di un moscerino fastidioso, si voltò verso di lui per fronteggiarlo faccia a faccia. Fu quello il momento in cui la donna ne approfittò per alzarsi e andarsene, correndo via in lacrime per andarsi a rifugiare qualche porta più in là, nella bisca a cui probabilmente apparteneva.  
\- Bravo, l'hai fatta scappare con i miei soldi - si irritò sputando colmo di sdegno un grumo di catarro e saliva vicino ai piedi di Hiiro, il quale ancora lo puntava con la spada.  
\- Non possiamo permettere che una delle nostre intrattenitrici venga ferita - obbiettò, l'espressione impassibile di quando il sangue gli andava alla testa e gli mancava davvero poco per perdere ogni controllo su se stesso.  
\- Ferita? La stavo solo rimettendo al suo posto, ha osato derubarmi! -  
\- Ha prove per affermare questo? -  
\- Un momento avevo il mio borsello, quello dopo non c'era più, per te cosa significa? -  
\- Mi pare molto brillo, potrebbe solo averlo perso da qualche parte -  
\- Ah, ora capisco! - si mise a ridere sguaiato e sprezzante, - Sei in combutta con quella donna, vero? Cos'è la tua fidanzata? Più tardi dopo essertela scopata vi dividerete la refurtiva? - a quell'insinuazione Hiiro si sentì avvampare, le guance a tingersi di rosso mentre la presa sulla lama finiva attraversata da un leggero tremito.  
\- Ma guarda, ti ho messo in imbarazzo? Come può un verginello lavorare all'interno del quartiere dei piaceri? - prese a beffeggiarlo a gran voce, accentuando l'imbarazzo e l'irritazione in lui. - Ah, ma forse è per quello che ti hanno messo a fare la guardia, devi essere proprio negato! - fu l'ultima goccia,  
\- La prego di andarsene - gli intimò puntandogli la lama al viso, tenendola a pochi centimetri dal suo volto, ma di nuovo l'uomo non batte ciglio.  
\- No, devo riavere i miei soldi! -  
\- Se non se ne va' da solo allora dovrò essere io ad accompagnarla -  
\- Cos'è una minaccia? -  
\- Non mi costringa a renderla tale - e Hiiro ebbe appena il tempo di pronunciare quella parole che avvertì qualcosa premergli contro la schiena, pungendolo in due diversi punti. Senza se rendesse conto due individui si erano separati dalla folla che li circondava e, estratte le spade, ora lo tenevano sotto minaccia.  
\- Ti rendi conto di chi hai davanti, moccioso? - gli domandò duro l'uomo alla sua destra, il volto in parte coperto da una fascia che lo prendeva dal mento sino alla punta del naso, forse per nascondere la cicatrice, la quale era però ancora in parte visibile sulla guancia.  
\- Si tratta del nobilissimo Yakifumi, cugino del sommo damyo e, sorgendo sulle sue terra, questo quartiere e chiunque vi abiti, tu compreso, dovete portargli rispetto - annunciò a gran voce l'individuo a sinistra, facendo le presentazioni a beneficio di tutti i presenti. Come l'altro doveva far parte delle scorta del "nobilissimo" Yakifumi, i loro vestiti e la katana che portavano erano difatti riconducibili a quelli dei samurai al servizio di un signore. - E ora per il tuo bene vedi di rifoderare l'arma - aggiunse in tono più sommesso, mettendo una leggera pressione sulla lama con cui gli puntellava la schiena.  
Un momento titubante Hiiro ubbidì rifoderando la spada, urtato dall'espressione gongolante del uomo di fronte a lui, lo sguardo sottile a socchiudersi con un sorriso odioso che lo rendeva simile ad un volpe.  
\- Sazo, Yuzo, sono stato enormemente offeso dal comportamento di questo individuo - affermò Yakifumi incrociando le braccia al petto colmo di boria, gonfiando il petto come piccione che volesse attirare l'attenzione. - Vedete di dargli una lezione - ordinò, il viso ancora di un rosso acceso segno dell'alcool ancora in circolo nel suo corpo,  
\- Nobile Yakifumi, il ragazzo stava solo facendo il suo lavoro - parlò quello che doveva essere Sazo, nel mentre allontanava la spada dalla schiena di Hiiro, portandone la punta versa terra,  
\- L'avevamo pregata di non allontanarsi da noi - puntualizzò Yuzo, il quale invece non dava segno di voler allontanare la katana.  
\- E quindi lo giustificate?! Secondo voi la mia persona vale così poco da meritare di essere trattata in maniera tanto indegna? - si stava scaldando arrivando a sputacchiare la saliva per l'eccessiva smania, il volto arso dalla rabbia e dallo sdegno.  
\- Il ragazzo ignorava solo quanto immensa fosse la sua figura, ora che ne è a conoscenza, di certo non commetterà più lo stesso errore - insistette pur rimanendo rispettoso Sazo.  
\- L'ignoranza va punita! Così la prossima volta ci penserà due volte prima di tornare a puntare la spada contro qualcuno - a quei palesi capricci espressi con un tono tanto petulante quando fastidioso, Hiiro avvertì le guardie alle sue spalle trattenere un sospiro fra i denti. D'istinto cominciò a provare pena per loro, costretti a seguire gli ordini di individuo di quella pasta, era assai improbabile che giurando fedeltà al loro signore avessero immaginato di finire a fare le bambinaie.  
\- E come vorrebbe venisse punito? - domandò Yuzo, il quale pareva essere quello meno propenso a discutere, e più cedevole alle insensate richieste del nobile, nel mentre Sazo aveva preso a disperdere la folla dicendo fossero in presenza di un emissario del loro damyo e non dovevano quindi intromettersi.  
\- Oltre ad essere stato minacciato con una spada, mi hanno pure sottratto i miei averi - e nel dirlo si afferrò il mento prendendo a squadrare Hiiro dall'alto in basso, per quanto in realtà fosse più grande di lui di almeno una decina di centimetri, il frustrino abbandonato mollemente contro la gamba. - Visto il tuo aspetto lercio dubito saresti in grado di rimborsarmi la somma che ho perso, quindi ti tratterò come se fossi stato tu stesso a sottrarmela -  
A quell'affermazione Hiiro non poté evitarsi un sussulto, la punizione per i ladri era la recisione dei tendini di entrambe le mani. Non sarebbe mai più riuscito a sollevare neppure delle bacchette per mangiare, figurarsi sostenere il peso di una spada.  
Forse notandone il panico, o semplicemente riconoscendo l'insensatezza di Yakifumi, Sazo cercò di intervenire in sua indifesa,  
\- Mio signore, sono certo il ragazzo troverà un modo per ripagarla, non è necessario essere tanto affrettati - provò a mediare dopo essere riuscito ad allontanare la maggior parte dei curiosi, per quanto dall'altra parte della strada, molti sguardi sostassero ancora su di loro.  
\- Io ero venuto qui per godermi della piacevole compagnia e spassarmela! Come posso farlo ora che non ho più il mio denaro?! - non ebbe quasi il tempo di finire di parlare, d'improvviso ai suoi piedi venne gettato un borsello carico d'oro, tanto colmo che a causa dell'urto il suo contenuto esplose, rischiando di riversare il contenuto tutt'attorno.  
\- Con quelli può divertirsi fino a non poterne più e gliene rimarrebbero pure abbastanza per far godere anche le sue lugubri guardie - la risata chiassosa di Rinne li raggiunse di sorpresa dalla strada, facendo sussultare il nobile cui sguardo brillò di cupidigia nel fissarsi su tutto quell'oro, per poi soffermarsi sul giovane intrattenitori appena apparso.  
\- Fratellone! - esclamò Hiiro a metà fra il rincuorato e il dispiaciuto, il suo ruolo sarebbe dovuto essere quello di proteggere il quartiere perché il lavoro all'interno dei locali non si arrestasse, invece Rinne era dovuto correre da lui perché si era messo stupidamente nei guai. Era ancora vestito come quando intratteneva i clienti, con abiti troppo leggeri e pelle scoperta per non soffrire il freddo di quelle serate autunnali. Il corto gilet giallo in finto stile cinese gli scopriva l'ombelico, stretto da tre sottili stringhe amaranto, per poi aprirsi in una finestra romboidale a lasciar sbirciare sui pettorali, chiudendosi all'altezza della clavicola tramite un sottile anello di metallo. Una larga giacca dallo stesso colore dei laccetti gli copriva le spalle, decorata da una serie di ricami argentati, pensata più per armonizzare la figura di chi la indossava piuttosto che per coprirla, difatti non possedeva asole o bottoni con cui chiuderla. Solo le lunghe maniche, le quali arrivavano a coprirlo sin quasi alla punta delle dita, lo proteggevano un poco, assieme ai pantaloni scuri che gli cadevano morbidi sulle gambe, stringendosi alla caviglia.  
Nel superare lui e le guardie, Rinne si limitò a rivolgergli uno sguardo ammiccante, andando dritto dal nobile Yakifumi,  
\- A nessuno fa piacere quando un cliente se ne va insoddisfatto perché tanto sfortunato da trovarsi a perdere il propri beni - gli si avvicinò con fare divertito e accondiscendente, passandogli con disinvoltura due dita sul avambraccio per risalire in una carezza languida. Prendendosi poi la libertà di appoggiarsi con il gomito alla sua spalla, essendo l'ometto più basso di lui, quando non lo scostò. - Li può considerare come un omaggio da parte del intero quartiere nella speranza che torni presto a farci visita - disse avvicinandogli le labbra all'orecchio, in modo potesse ben sentire il dolce profumo suadente che si era portato dal locale.  
Una strana sensazione prese Hiiro allo stomaco a quella scena, un sorta di bruciore a grattargli la gola nell'osservare il fratello strofinarsi come un gatto in cerca d'attenzione con un individuo che si era mostrato tanto spregevole. Ed ebbe un impercettibile sussultò nell'incrociare proprio gli occhi di quel uomo, cui sguardo volpino e le labbra ad aprirsi in un sorriso sornione gli misero addosso ulteriore inquietudine.  
\- Accetto con piacere questo "dono" come risarcimento per essere stato derubato - affermò il nobile Yakifumi,  
\- Sono contento che lei sia una persona tanto ragionevole nobile signore - scoppiò nelle sua risata squillante Rinne, scostandosi con un movimento rapido quanto fluido, facendo per dargli le spalle. D'improvviso si atteggiava come se il nobile non attirasse più il suo interesse e considerasse concluso il proprio compito, l'attenzione tutta su Hiiro, a cui Yuzo puntava ancora la spada alla schiena. - Con il vostro permesso quindi mi riprendo il mio fratellino - affermò continuando a rivolgere anche alle due guardie quel largo sorriso ammiccante con cui di solito attirava i clienti.  
\- Ho detto che accetto il risarcimento per il furto, ma questo ragazzo mi ha comunque offeso - lo interruppe però sprezzante il cugino del damyo, mentre indicava a Sazo di raccogliere le monete a terra, essendo troppo in alto sulla scala sociale per permettersi di abbassarsi a toccare quell'oro lurido. - Non sono stato ancora ripagato per quello - affermò avido, incrociando supponente le braccia al petto, osservando entrambi i fratelli come li considerasse dei semplici insetti da stuzzicare con uno spillo.  
Quasi si aspettasse una richiesta simile Rinne rivolse gli occhi al cielo, soffocando un sospiro prima di ridipingersi sul volto quell'espressione dalle pieghe suadenti, mentre una profonda cupezza si faceva largo nel petto di Hiiro.  
\- Si tratta solo di un marmocchio incapace di comprendere come stare al proprio posto - gli si rivolse in sua difesa, le parole che alle orecchie gli suonavano sciroppose, quasi qualcuno avesse preso ad infilargli del miele dal retrogusto acido nei timpani. - Non possiede nulla che possa soddisfarvi - per quanto ben lo occultasse dietro alla maschera da intrattenitore, Hiiro percepì una punta di gelo nello sguardo che il fratello rivolgeva a Yakifumi. Per quanto non si fosse fatto remore a fargli delle moine, doveva già essere a conoscenza della natura infida di quell'individuo, come intuiva quale sarebbe stata la sua prossima richiesta.  
\- Se il fratello minore non ha modo di ripagarmi, allora toccherebbe al maggiore addossarsi il debito - il sorriso sul suo volto si era acuito dandogli ancora di più le parvenze di una volpe scherzosa, divertita dal prendersi gioco di loro. - E se neppure lui vuole farlo, allora è il quartiere cinese che dovrebbe farsene carico - Rinne aveva smesso di sorridergli e senza trattenere uno sbuffo stanco prese a massaggiarsi il collo, palesando quanto trovasse seccante la situazione.  
\- Per sta sera il quartiere ci ha già rimesso anche troppo - ammise socchiudendo le labbra, parlando a denti stretti, dando una leggera intonazione serpentina nelle parole.  
\- Quindi tu possiedi qualcosa con abbastanza valore da accontentarmi? -  
\- Che sia di valore o meno questo non lo so - non vi era esitazione nella sue voce, ma per Hiiro era palese e probabilmente anche per Sazo e Yuzo, che Rinne lo stesse facendo di malavoglia, infastidito dal cedere ai capricci di un pallone gonfiato come quel tipetto. - Ma se accetta un risarcimento in natura - e nel dirlo senza alcuno slancio ammiccante, ma più come un automatismo, afferrò il capo di uno dei tre laccetti che chiudevano quel ben misero pezzo di stoffa con cui si copriva, tirandolo fino a scioglierlo. - Di certo saprei come farla divertire - ammise allargando con una mano la finestrella della scollatura per mostrare i pettorali, sapendo come la qualità della carne venisse spesso giudicata dal taglio che si mostrava al consumatore.  
E mentre osservava il fratello offrirsi a titolo gratuito ad un uomo simile, Hiiro dovette lottare contro la nausea che opprimente gli stava salendo alla gola. Avrebbe voluto farsi avanti ed opporsi, un tremito alla mano a portarlo a stringerla ancora una volta sull'elsa delle katana, ignorando d'essere ancora minacciato d Yuzo. Era stato però Sazo a bloccarlo, avvicinatosi dopo essersi legato alla vita il borsello ricolmo d'oro, gli aveva afferrato con forza il polso, facendogli male, obbligandolo a tornare a distendere il braccio lungo il fianco. Un'espressione fin troppo eloquente nonostante anche lui, come erano solito fare tutte le guardie, avesse buona parte del viso coperto: "non fare idiozie"; gli intimava.  
\- Offerta interessante, ma non mi va di rischiare di essere di nuovo derubato seguendoti in una di queste catapecchie che avete il coraggio di chiamare locali -  
\- Mi dispiace dobbiate accontentarvi di queste catapecchie, ma io sono di proprietà del quartiere e, a meno che lei non voglia riscattarmi, non mi è permesso lasciarlo - Rinne lo confessò con un tale naturalezza che ad Hiiro ci volle qualche secondo per metabolizzarne le parole. Cosa significava non potesse allontanarsi da lì? Perché non glielo aveva mai detto? Nonostante la presa di Sazo non lo avesse ancora lasciato, faticò a trattenersi per non chiamare il nome del fratello, mordendosi a sangue la guancia reprimendo il bisogno di chiedergli spiegazioni.  
\- Si da il caso che sia da poco entrato in possesso di un edificio situato qui in zona - gongolante il nobile Yakifumi prese a fregarsi il mento stringendolo tra l'indice e il pollice, - Difatti oltre che per gingillarmi, oggi ero venuto per assicurarmi del suo stato - aveva ancora il viso arrossato dall'alcool eppure ormai pareva del tutto lucido. - Si tratta di una sistemazione mediocre e del tutto inadatta alla mai persona, ma posso scendere a questo compromesso in modo che tu non venga meno ai tuoi obblighi - si offrì fingendosi magnanimo, e ad Hiiro non sfuggì come il fratello strinse lo sguardo, carico di un rifiuto viscerale al limite del disgusto. Eppure le parole che gli uscirono dalla labbra, tirate come se si trovasse a trattenere fiele risalitagli lungo la gola, furono: - Mi faccia strada - 


	2. 2

L'edificio definito mediocre da Yakifumi si rivelò il più elegante del quartiere. Un tempo di proprietà di un fiorente venditore di seta, ritiratosi nelle campagne per trascorrere la vecchiaia, era stata la sua abitazione per quasi due decadi e ancora manteneva il gusto sapiente dell'uomo. Per quanto sorgesse nel bel mezzo di un quartiere dei piaceri dove i colori chiassosi la facevano da padrone, l'ampia struttura in legno chiaro e pareti di carta possedeva una sua dignitosa e silenziosa armonia.  
\- E' questa? - domandò Hiiro allibito, un'innocente incredulità ad attraversargli il viso. Era la prima volta che vedeva quell'edificio nascosto ai margini del quartiere, ben lontano dai luoghi dove di solito le intrattenitrici si ritiravano con i loro clienti o dai locali colmi di vita. In quel punto le luci delle lanterne si potevano mirare solo in lontananza, così come l'odore dell'alcool e il profumo dolciastro del fumo erano appena percettibili. Non gli pareva neppure di trovarsi più nello stesso luogo di perdizione in cui aveva vissuto in quelle ultime settimane.  
Allora anche lì era possibile trascorrere un'esistenza rispettabile? Gli sembrava quasi la villa, con il suo alto recinto in legno a circondare un ben curato giardino d'accesso, glielo stesse confidando a bassa voce.  
Un pruno ora spoglio, cui rami secchi erano appena accarezzati da un leggero venticello, li accolse vicino all'ingresso. Nessuno si era premurato di rispondere alla sua domanda, essendo al quanto sciocca, e per un momento Hiiro, incantato da un ambiente dall'aspetto tanto quotidiano, si era scordato del motivo per cui vi erano stati accompagnati. Un senso di nostalgia gli aveva preso il petto, e d'istinto aveva portato la mano a serrarsi a pugno sulle proprie vesti, chiedendosi se pure il fratello provasse quello stesso senso di familiarità. Eppure, nel volgere lo sguardo verso di lui, non fu in grado di leggerne l'espressione, gli occhi di Rinne fissi sul nobile Yakifumi che invece voltava loro le spalle nel aprirgli le porte della sua proprietà.  
\- Il mio fratellino qui non fa parte dell'ambiente, non si divertirebbe a tenerselo appresso - essendo stato costretto all'aperto senza gli abiti più adatti, un leggero tremito attraversava le labbra di Rinne nel parlare. Per tutto il tragitto difatti se ne era rimasto in silenzio stringendo la mascella in modo che i denti non prendessero a battere fra loro per il freddo. - Lo faccia tornare a casa - domandò, il suo fiato a condensare con l'aria, provocando in Hiiro una punta d'irritazione. Era stato lui a causare quella situazione e, non essendo in grado di porvi rimedio, per lo meno si sentiva in dovere di non abbandonare il fratello. Era sincero nel pensarlo, nonostante provasse comunque un certo timore per essere stato costretto a seguirli, Yuzo e Sazo a camminare dietro di loro perché non tentassero di scappare.  
La prospettiva d'essere costretto a partecipare a "quegli atti" gli stringeva la gola, provocandogli dei brividi che nulla centravano con le basse temperature della nottata.  
\- Oh, tranquillo "fratellone" - lo apostrofò Yakifumi beffardo, fermandosi di fronte al cancello aspettando fosse una delle sue guardia ad aprirlo, - Non voglio far partecipare il tuo fratellino, la sua inesperienza rovinerebbe il divertimento - rise divertito, e Hiiro avvertì le guance arrossare, sperava per il freddo. - Però, essendo stato lui ad offendermi, perché non mostrargli come verrò risarcito? Potrebbe insegnargli qualcosa - dopo che Sazo ebbe aperto il cancello, Yakifumi fece segno a Rinne di precederlo sul sottile sentiero in pietra che attraversava il giardino.  
\- Non ho idea di quanti clienti tu abbia già servito sta sera, quindi Sazo ti mostrerà dove lavarti - spiegò mentre il suo attendente chinava rispettoso il capo, - E Sazo, assicurati che si pulisca per bene, puzza da far schifo e non voglio che mi appesti casa. Ah, controlla pure non abbia qualche malattia da poveracci con cui possa infettarmi - nel sentire quelle insinuazioni dispregiative ed umilianti Hiiro fu sul punto di reagire, ma si trovò raggelato dall'atteggiamento di Rinne. Pareva del tutto indifferente a quelle parole, forse appena annoiato da come la cosa stesse andando per le lunghe.  
Quante volte doveva essersele sentite rivolgere?  
\- E il ragazzo? - distratto dall'osservare il fratello allontanarsi per perderlo di vista quando entrò nell'abitazione, Hiiro si era scordato d'essere rimasto da solo con il nobile Yakifumi e Yuzo, da cui era arrivata la domanda. Una stretta allo stomaco gli provocò una leggera nausea mentre si costringeva a guardarsi i sandali, temendo di non vederci più e di diventare violento se avesse incrociato di nuovo lo sguardo del cugino del damyo. Non poteva rischiare di offenderlo di nuovo.  
\- Per prima cosa levagli la spada, poi prepareremo anche lui per lo spettacolo - e seppur non lo vedesse in viso gli fu facile indovinare quale espressione avesse, il sorriso volpino ad assottigliargli lo sguardo colmo di cupidigia.

L'acqua nei secchi era gelata, ma Rinne se la versò comunque addosso senza battere ciglio, trattenendo i brividi che lo percorsero non riuscendo però a nascondere la pelle d'oca. I capelli bagnati gli si erano attaccati in maniera fastidiosa alla nuca e alla fronte, e ormai dava per certo nei prossimi giorni si sarebbe come minimo beccato un raffreddore. Per lo meno però non era stato costretto a lavarsi all'aperto e, nonostante il padrone gli avesse ordinato di assicurarsi delle sue condizione fisiche, la guardia l'aveva lasciato da solo nella piccola camera da bagno, quella probabilmente riservata agli inservienti, sprovvista del riscaldamento a legna con cui di solito si alzava la temperatura dell'acqua. Non era certo se il suo comportamento fosse dovuto ad una sorta di pudicizia nei confronti del corpo nudo di un altro uomo, segno quindi che stava avendo su di lui una sorta d'effetto, o se la situazione lo disgustasse al punto da costringerlo a venir meno agli ordini impartiti. Nel secondo caso non poteva neppure giudicarlo, quel Yakifumi era una vera peste, e comunque non era nella posizione di farlo, nemmeno gliene importava. Sperava solo non se ne fosse andato per bruciargli i vestiti di cui si era spogliato nell'anticamera, si trattava della divisa del locale e ci avrebbe impiegato mesi per ripagarla, senza contare le spese per comprarne una nuova.  
Uno starnuto lo scosse d'improvviso, seguito da un rantolo acido che gli risalì dallo stomaco bruciandogli la gola, un tremito più violento degli altri gli fece perdere la presa sul uno dei secchi lasciatigli a disposizione, il quale scivolò a terra con tonfo, versandogli tutto il suo contento sui piedi. Nel chinarsi a raccoglierlo, per un istante Rinne si lasciò vincere dal freddo che lo percuoteva, rannicchiandosi prendendo a soffiare il proprio fiato sulle mani, la punta delle dita a perdere di sensibilità. Degli aloni rossastri avevano preso a macchiargli la pelle bianca nei punti dove si era versato l'acqua, quasi ne fosse rimasto ustionato, e un lieve disgusto lo colse nell'avvertire il forte profumo di mughetto ed oleandro che ora emanava il suo corpo. Non gli pareva poi tanto diverso dall'odore dolciastro del fumo di cui era impregnato sino a poco prima, ma chi comprendeva il gusto dei nobili come quell'idiota era bravo.  
Chissà quanto tempo aveva impiegato per profumare tutti quei secchi? Si domandò in un angolo del suo cervello prima di decidere che non gli interessava e di essersi anche ripulito abbastanza. Non gli piaceva l'idea di lasciare troppo tempo Hiiro da solo, per quanto la prospettiva di mostrargli come si svolgesse il suo lavoro non lo allettasse affatto. Era però meglio che farlo partecipare, si disse, sempre sperando il riprovevole Yakifumi mantenesse la parola. In caso contrario non si sarebbe fatto troppe remore a strappare a morsi quella parte di lui di cui avrebbe dovuto prendersi cura. Ciò forse gli sarebbe costato la testa, ma la soddisfazione che ne sarebbe derivata avrebbe valso lo scotto.  
\- Ohi, ho finito - annunciò socchiudendo la porta scorrevole dell'anticamera, trovandovi la guardia appostatavi affianco, come immaginava i suoi vestiti erano scomparsi, e non si sarebbe sorpreso di dover girare nudo per quella villa.  
\- Indossa questo - a sorpresa però il servitore gli aveva portato un kimono bianco, il genere che di solito si offriva ad un ospite quando si fermava per la notte. Rinne non se lo fece ripete due volte, la pelle ancora umida ad impregnare il tessuto leggero, facendolo aderire in maniera fastidiosa al corpo. Non se ne preoccupò molto, consapevole non lo avrebbe tenuto addosso ancora a lungo.  
\- Vieni, ti mostro la camera - lo invitò a seguirlo Sazo, e a quel punto fu certo stesse evitando il suo sguardo, se fosse perché lo trovava ripugnante o perché troppo severo con se stesso e preferisse non cadere in tentazione, però non fu in grado di capirlo. Il fatto tenesse buona parte del viso nascosta gli rendeva difficile intuirne i pensieri.  
Rinne lo seguì camminando scalzo sul legno chiaro del corridoio esterno che circondava la villa, lasciando dietro di se i segni di qualche goccia d'acqua, le quali gli scivolano dai capelli. Venne così condotto all'interno dell'abitazione, in una camera da letto che poco si confaceva alla struttura classica dell'edificio e fin troppo familiare per lui, essendo quasi identica a quella dove di solito si ritirava con i clienti al locale. Una piacevole aria calda lo raggiunse al viso, dandogli un poco di sollievo mentre osservava l'alto letto in stile occidentale dalle lenzuola chiare. La stanza era riscaldata, e una serie di lanterne la illuminavano a giorno rendendola quasi accecante.  
Allora il ripugnante nobile Yakifumi era il tipo di persona che preferiva farlo con la luce accesa. Strano, pensò avendo saputo da voci certe delle sue misure affatto generose. Di norma i poco dotati optavano per la luce suffusa in modo da non sentirsi umiliati se non gli si alzava o se optavano per qualche giocattolino per compensare le loro mancanze. E vista le presenza di oggetti simili posti proprio sul tavolino di fianco al letto, in un palese invito ad usarli, Rinne cominciò ad intuire come si sarebbe tradotta la serata.  
\- Ci hai fatti attendere - dal fondo della stanza, dall'altra parte rispetto da dove era entrato, trovò Yakifumi e la sua seconda guardia ad accoglierlo. Per un momento un sottile panico gli scosse il petto nel non notare la presenza di Hiiro con loro, per poi rendersi conto fosse stato fatto sedere sulla sedia alle loro spalle.  
\- Perché lo avete legato? - domandò freddo, accorgendosi della corda a cingergli il busto e dello stretto bavaglio che mordeva,  
\- Il tuo fratellino qui sembra un tipetto geloso e abbastanza violento, non vorrei mai si facesse prendere dall'impulso rovinandoci il divertimento - gli spiegò divertito Yakifumi, lo sguardo sottile ad accentuarsi al tono affatto riverente con cui gli si era rivolto. Ma cosa si aspettava? Per un servizio gratuito non si perdeva certo a fare le fusa o a baciargli le scarpe.  
\- E quindi? Vogliamo dare inizio ai giochi? - lo invitò non trattenendo uno sbuffo seccato, urtato dal trattamento che avevano riservato ad Hiiro e volendo finirla in fretta. Per quella stupida questione stava perdendo un'intera serata di guadagni. Prese ad aprire il kimono, ma con fare snob il cugino del damyo sollevò una mano facendogli segno di fermarsi.  
\- Con calma, non credere che mi sentirò risarcito con una sveltina o un lavoro di bocca, voglio usarti per il mio sollazzo per tutta la notte - svelò i suoi intenti con un espressione tanto rivoltante che Rinne, per quanto sgarbato, non riuscì a trattenersi dallo schioccare la lingua disgustato. E tanti saluti alla possibilità di tornare al locale a racimolare almeno un po' di mance.  
\- Sazo, tu puoi congedarti, qui basta Yuzo - annunciò poi alla guardia che ancora attendeva sulla porta, la quale parve sollevata nel potersene andare, per quanto lo sguardo che gli rivolse sembrasse cercare di trasmettergli il proprio rammarico.  
Un comportamento ridicolo ed umiliante a detta sua. Per lui sarebbe stato di gran lunga più semplice dividere il mondo tra quelli che erano potenziali clienti e chi lo disprezzava per il suo essere un giocattolo sessuale. Quest'ultimi li sapeva affrontare e rimettere al loro posto, non gli riusciva invece di sopportare quei individui da cui era guardato con pietà e dispiacere. Se ne sentiva irritato. Si faceva già abbastanza schifo da solo senza doversi sentire ulteriormente umiliato dalla loro compassione.  
\- Rinne, giusto? - il nobilissimo Yakifumi "cazzo-corto" si era appena abbassato al livello delle bisce pronunciando il suo nome? Gli venne naturale accennare ad un sorriso sprezzante, affatto stupito lo conoscesse. Per quanto si accompagnasse più spesso alle donne, anche lui era capitato ogni tanto al suo locale. Era probabile lo avesse sentito in una di quelle visite. - Hai visto i giocattoli che ti ho portato? - fece cenno al tavolino, - Perché non ne prendi uno per far vedere al tuo fratellino come ti prepari ad "accogliere" un cliente? - lo invitò mentre Rinne dava un'occhiata più attenta al materiale a sua disposizione, trovandola una raccolta piuttosto banale, l'espressione affatto sorpresa.  
\- Ah, e voglio che ce lo mostri per bene, chissà che un giorno non gli ritorni utile - insinuò il nobile "fulmineo", forse cercando una sua reazione che sovrappensiero Rinne gli concesse, riservandogli uno sguardo storto mentre afferrava il dildo in ceramica bianca. Al tatto non gli diede una sensazione spiacevole, risultava freddo e liscio, poco più lungo di una quarantina di centimetri, manico escluso. Ad un'altra occhiata si rese conto tra le sue scelte non fosse presente alcuna lozione e per una seconda volta guardò il nobile Yakifumi che tutto sorridente se ne stava impettito ad osservarlo, lo sguardo poi a cadere su Hiiro sempre legato alla sedia e la guardia armata alle loro spalle. La situazione non si presentava affatto bene, pensò prima di affrettarsi a chiudere a doppia mandata quella vocina che lo metteva in guardia. Tanto non aveva scelta come mai ne aveva avuta una prima di allora.  
Senza troppe cerimonie si spogliò del kimono facendolo scivolare lungo le spalle fino a terra, rimanendo completamente nudo, la pelle ancora umida per la doccia a secchiata d'acqua gelata. Per un momento il profumo di mughetto e oleandro gli tornò prepotente alle narici dandogli il voltastomaco mentre si metteva in ginocchio a terra, di lato al letto, il busto appoggiato al materasso per mettere in bella mostra il fondoschiena al suo pubblico. Si infilò due dita in bocca, ungendole di saliva prima di portarle all'anello di carne fra le natiche, prendendo a penetrarlo sforzandone l'apertura, il volto nascosto, appoggiato contro le lenzuola. Avvertiva uno strano pizzicore pungerlo alla nuca mentre aumentava la pressione, allargando la distanza fra indice e medio, fino a sentire la pelle farsi cedevole all'intrusione. Come il resto del corpo anche il suo interno era gelato, eppure il viso, a causa di quella sensazione di pizzico che avvertiva pungerlo ma di cui non comprendeva la causa, aveva preso ad accendersi di rosso.  
Uno strano miscuglio di sentimenti si annidavano in Rinne mentre, evitando di guardare alle proprie spalle, si alzava, sostenendosi con un ginocchio appoggiato al materasso. Giudicando d'essersi preparato abbastanza, prese a violarsi da solo infilando a forza il dildo che ancora stringeva con l'altra mano. La ceramica gli scivolò delicata sulle pieghe della pelle bagnata e ben oliata dalla saliva, per un momento però l'ossigeno gli abbandonò i polmoni, il fiato spezzato da un gemito mal celato da un sospiro. Avvertiva quel duro corpo estraneo dentro di se e senza che ne avesse il controllo suoi muscoli avevano preso a flettersi su di esso, conducendolo a toccare quel punto segreto in lui che gli provocava piacere.  
\- Avanti, voltati - gli ordinò il nobile Yakifumi, - Mostra al tuo fratellino quanto ti piace quel che stai facendo - e senza neppur avvertire quello sconforto che sarebbe stato consueto provare, Rinne obbedì. Sostenendosi con un braccio al materasso, si girò a mostrare quel principio d'erezione che aveva preso a spuntargli in mezzo alle gambe. Il viso ad accendersi mentre gli occhi si facevano liquidi, una gamba sollevata per facilitare i movimenti della mano che teneva il dildo. Fu per errore che incrociò gli occhi di Hiiro, non volendo scoprire quanto potesse trovare riprovevole il suo fratello maggiore, e a quel punto comprese chi gli stesse perforando con tanta insistenza la nuca.  
Non era ribrezzo ciò che gli rivolgeva quello sguardo tanto intenso da fargli credere di poterne essere toccato, quasi fosse in grado di spezzare con il minimo sforzo le corde da cui era legato per piombargli addosso su quel letto.  
Era fame quella che poteva leggere sul volto del suo fratellino. Un desiderio vorace di cui di norma si colmavano le bestie lasciate a lungo a digiuno, un misto di rabbia e gelosia repressa intrise da un bisogno fisico di possesso.  
Quando si erano ritrovati, chissà grazie a quale casualità, Rinne aveva creduto di avere di fronte lo stesso cucciolo che anni prima si era lasciato alle spalle. Deliberatamente lo aveva ignorato, temendo di esserne giudicato e respinto, senza così accorgersi di quel che il suo fratellino nascondeva appena sotto pelle.  
Eppure, visto il suo lavoro, avrebbero dovuto apparirgli come palesi le fantasie di cui Hiiro lo aveva reso protagonista. In quel momento, per la prima volta, a Rinne gli si mostravano chiaramente di fronte, non poteva più distogliere lo sguardo, era incapace di farlo.  
Una sensazione di vertigine lo colpì, il suo battito cardiaco a rallentare, la vista ad annebbiarsi mentre ansimava in una carenza d'ossigeno che aveva iniziato a disegnargli delle piccole luci ai limiti della sua visuale.  
Se Rinne si fosse lasciato travolgere dal desiderio che aveva visto, dubitava di lui sarebbero rimaste anche solo le ossa. E forse avrebbe dovuto avvertire una sorta di disgusto attraversarlo, ma sul momento si rese conto solo del materasso morbido sotto alla schiena, della libido umida che gli bagnava il glande e di quanto stanco e spossato fosse suo corpo.  
Avvertiva ancora la presenza del dildo dentro di se, tramutatosi ora in un fastidio, non riusciva però a muoversi per afferrarlo, la febbre salita ad annebbiargli i pensieri.

Un brivido violento scosse Hiiro nel vedere il fratello cadere all'indietro sul letto, neppure per un'istante aveva separato il proprio sguardo dal suo e sapeva che qualcosa non andava. Per un momento gli era persino parso confuso, quasi si fosse scordato di dove si trovasse. Si stava forse sentendo male? Infondo aveva percorso tutto il tragitto dal locale fin lì vestito con abiti affatto adatti a quelle basse temperature. Poteva essersi buscato un qualche cosa.  
Avvertendo la paura gelida risalirgli dallo stomaco Hiiro cercò da prima l'attenzione di Yakifumi, per poi preferire quella di Yuzo alle sue spalle, portandolo a voltare il capo verso di lui per quanto potesse. La guardia aveva un'espressione imperscrutabile, gli occhi fissi e vacui, come quelli di una persona annoiata intenta a guardare i pesci in un acquario. Perché non sembrava stupito? Si preoccupò, il dubbio a germogliare in lui. Chi era che reagiva a quel modo ad un imprevisto? Stringendo con forza il bavaglio fra i denti, cominciò a gridare e a scalciare sulla sedia, incapace di emettere altri suoni se non una serie di mugolii incomprensibili.  
\- Vedi di darti una calmata tu - lo colpì il nobili Yakifumi ad una coscia con uno schiocco secco, nella mano ancora il frustino per cavalli con cui già gli aveva schiaffeggiato il viso. - E Yuzo, legalo più stretto - ordinò, e un istante dopo Hiiro si trovò quasi senza respiro, le corde a graffiargli la pelle ma non demorse insistendo a far forza per vincerne i nodi. Con la rabbia a ribollirgli nel sangue, convinto avessero fatto qualcosa di brutto al suo fratellone, cercò di comunicare al cugino del damyo quanto avrebbe voluto strappargli la faccia a morsi.  
\- Non rivolgermi quell'espressione, bestia - lo ammonì lui colpendolo una seconda volta nello stesso punto con il frustrino, facendolo gemere dal dolore mentre un largo ematoma rosso cominciava già a spuntare sotto ai vestiti. - Cos'è ti preoccupi per la prostituta lasciva? - lo derise rivolgendogli quel sorriso ambiguo che gli assottigliava lo sguardo, - Tranquillo, Sazo detesta i cadaveri e di sicuro avrà misurato per bene le dosi... - prese però un'aria pensierosa solo per divertirsi a giocarlo.  
\- Anche se è vero che è stato per un suo errore se l'ultima volta non è finita bene -  
D'istinto Hiiro tentò di avventarsi su di lui, rischiando però di cadere a terra con tutta la sedia se non ci fosse stato Yuzo a trattenerlo.  
\- Che carino, pari proprio una piccola bestiolina che ha bisogno di essere istruita - sembrò sul punto di colpirlo ancora, ma sollevato il braccio parve d'improvviso cambiare idea, distratto da un lamento di Rinne, riverso sul letto. - Ah, l'hai sentito? Quella puttana di tuo fratello vuole le mie attenzioni - parve attraversato da un momento di giubilo prima di afferrarlo con violenza per i capelli, strattonandolo dietro alla nuca. - Mi divertirò con lui di fronte ai tuoi occhi, così capirai che significa mancarmi di rispetto, cane - lo avvisò mentre il dolore faceva spuntare ad Hiiro le lacrime agli occhi, il suo sguardo però arso dalla rabbia. - Goditi lo spettacolo - gli augurò volgendogli le spalle, portando la sua attenzione su Rinne,  
\- Yuzo vieni, voglio che partecipi anche tu - aggiunse con sufficienza, continuando a provocarlo.

Prima di allora solo un'altra volta Hiiro si era sentito preda di un'impotenza simile, tanto schiacciante da causargli la nausea, il cuore a palpitargli nel petto nell'osservare quei due individui avventarsi sul corpo nudo del fratello come due avvoltoi su una carcassa. "Non toccatelo!" avrebbe voluto urlare raccogliendo la spada e riducendolo loro a due a cadaveri immobili, era però disarmato e legato a quella sedia. Come anni addietro, poteva solo rimanere fermo a guardare.  
Yuzo si era già sollevato sul letto, e con la sua espressione impassibile si accinse ad afferrare un Rinne non del tutto cosciente per le spalle, costringendolo a sollevarsi. La testa del ragazzo gli ricadeva mollemente sul petto, quasi fosse troppo pesante, il suo corpo all'apparenza privo di forza, incapace di fare alcuna resistenza ai due che lo muovevano come fosse stato un burattino. Facendo aderire la schiena di Rinne al suo petto, procedendo come se ormai fosse consono a quel mestiere, Yuzo gli afferrò entrambe le gambe dietro al ginocchio, costringendolo a sollevarle e a tenerle spalancate per il sollazzo del suo padrone. Una situazione affatto comoda, per cui Rinne prese a lamentarsi infastidito, riuscendo però ad esprimersi solo a versi confusi. In piedi di fianco al bordo del letto, chino sui genitali del fratello Yakifumi voltò un momento il capo per guardarlo, spostandosi così di un poco per essere sicuro vedesse.  
Un'eccitazione svettava fra le cosce di Rinne, i primi umori a coprirla mentre il dildo ancora stanziava dentro di lui.  
\- Ma come? - esclamò il nobile fingendo stupore, - Voi puttane deridete tanto le mie misure e poi è questo il massimo che sai fare? - e nel dirlo con un sorriso inquietante afferro l'utensile in ceramica per il manico, prendendo a spingerlo con forza.  
\- Ah-spe..- cercò di protestare Rinne, l'espressione offuscata attraversata da un moto di dolore mentre si agitava, tentando di ribellarsi alla presa di Yuzo, il quale però ne trasse di più a se le gambe, bloccandolo in quella posizione scomoda e del tutto sottomessa. Intanto il dildo penetrava la carne, lacerandone le resistenza provocando una serie di lamenti, fino a quando le lacrime non scorsero sulle guance di Rinne assieme al sangue che prese a scivolare lungo la superficie bianca della ceramica.  
Agitato Hiiro cercò di sforzare le corde, trovandole troppo strette anche solo per tentare di gridare, le dita delle mani a perdere sensibilità avendo la circolazione bloccata.  
\- Prova a dire ancora che lo preferisci duro e lungo - la vista del sangue sembrava aver esaltato il nobile Yakifumi, il quale aveva preso a parlare in alti acuti arrivando a sputacchiare dall'emozione, lo sguardo ad allargarsi colmo di furia ed eccitazione, il volto ad arrossarsi come quello di un ubriaco. - Comunque piangi ed urli tanto, eppure questo qui è ancora bello alto - aggiunse spocchioso, picchiettando delicato con la punta del frustino sulla cima del glande, facendo irrigidire Rinne, lo sguardo a colmarsi di paura nel tentativo di allungare le mani per fermarlo, ma non trovando abbastanza forza per sporgersi, le braccia troppo pesanti da sollevare.  
\- Yuzo, passami quello - ordinò alla sua guardia, limitandosi ad un cenno del capo rivolto al tavolino dei giocattoli perché comprendesse di cosa parlasse, un ulteriore segno non fosse la prima volta che si dedicavano ad un atto simile.  
Nell'allungarsi a prendere l'oggetto, per un momento Rinne si trovò con la gambe libera e, con quelle scarse forze che gli rimanevano, Hiiro lo vide tentare di rifilare un calcio in faccia al nobile Yakifumi, il quale però gli afferrò la caviglia, bloccandolo con la medesima facilità con cui si strappavano le ali di un insetto.  
\- L'aggressività deve essere una cosa di famiglia - commentò divertito mentre gli veniva porto quello che agli occhi inesperti di Hiiro parve un bastoncino dalla punta sottile il quale man mano prendeva ad inspessirsi sino all'altro capo, a cui apice aveva una piccola sferetta di colore rosso. La reazione di Rinne a vederlo lo portarono ad agitarsi e a lamentarsi con nuova foga, Yuzo gli aveva però ancora una volta bloccato la gamba e Yakifumi si mostrò soddisfatto e gongolante alla sua reazione.  
Sempre chino fra le gambe del fratello, Hiiro osservò il cugino del damyo afferrarne il membro eretto, avvicinando il bastoncino all'uretra, e anche a lui sfuggì un gemito di dolore nel vederlo penetrarvi dentro. Con lentezza Yakifumi prese a violarlo, godendo dell'espressione sofferente della propria vittima, il bastoncino che scendeva pian piano, costringendo la pelle ad allargarsi al suo passaggio.  
\- T-'mmazzo - riuscì ad articolare Rinne dietro al velo del veleno che gli annebbiava lo sguardo e alle lacrime, una rabbia viscerale di cui Hiiro si sentì partecipe, un brivido a percorrergli la spina dorsale.  
\- Ma come? Siamo già alle minacce? Che soglia del dolore bassa - lo derise Yakifumi, il respiro accelerato dall'eccitazione, decidendo di punirlo facendo entrare con un rapido movimento del polso il bastoncino per tutta la sua lunghezza.  
Il grido che ne seguì fu come un pugno nello stomaco per Hiiro, le corde a tirarlo indietro mentre tentava di raggiungerlo, la pelle a bruciargli per via dell'attrito, ma lui quasi a non accorgersene, come già si era scordato del dolore alla gamba.  
\- Hai forse detto qualcosa? - insistette il nobile prendendo a ritirare il bastoncino solo per poterlo penetrare più e più volte, la voce di Rinne a ridursi ad un piagnucolio. - Oh, quindi in realtà comincia a piacerti - commentò picchiettandogli con un dito sul glande ancora coperto da umori, - Yuzo può bastare, ora bloccagli le braccia - si scambiò uno sguardo con la sua guardia mentre questa gli obbediva lasciando la presa sulle gambe di Rinne che finalmente poté stenderle. Non ebbe però neppure il tempo di assaporare quel sollievo che Yuzo gli piegò entrambe le braccia dietro la schiena, facendogli inarcare a forza la colonna vertebrale in modo che mettesse in bella mostra il petto. Offrendolo al suo capo, il quale si allontanò per una manciata di secondi, andando alle loro spalle, abbandonando il frustino sul letto per recuperare invece un altro paio di oggetti in una armadio scuro posto vicino all'entrata.  
Per la frazione di un attimo Hiiro ebbe modo di incrociare lo sguardo di Rinne, cui vista però non sembrava raggiungerlo, poi Yakifumi torno assicurandosi che entrambi vedessero cosa gli avesse portato.  
In una mano aveva un paio di pinze spesse in metallo scuro mentre nell'altra una scatola per gli spilli, e l'ignorare come li volesse usare sul corpo del fratello fece fremere Hiiro su quella sedie, portandolo a cercare di liberarsi con maggior violenza.  
Rinne non poteva nascondere le lacrime che già gli avevano bagnato il viso arrossato, gli occhi cerchiati da un velo rosso, ma il suo sguardo si era fatto duro a reprimere la paura di cui doveva essergli riempito il petto.  
\- Ma guarda che capezzoli carini - disse il nobile prendendo a stringerne con forza uno tra il pollice e il medio, picchiettandolo con l'indice. Ansimante, appoggiati gli utensili al proprio fianco, salì a sua volta sul letto e, mettendosi in ginocchio fra le gambe di Rinne, prese a strusciarsi contro di lui. In risposta Hiiro vide il fratello scostare il capo e sbarrare lo sguardo disgustato, certo che se ne fosse stato in grado gli avrebbe sputato dritto in faccia. A quella Yakifumi non sembrò venirne a male, prendendo a baciarne i pettorali, partendo dalla clavicola per poi scendere succhiandone la pelle soda, stringendo e tirandola lasciandovi sopra delle evidenti macchie violacei, arrivando all'altro capezzolo. E dal gemito che il fratello emise, Hiiro fu certo lo avesse morso al punto da fargli male, difatti, quando si scostò poté notarne l'impronta sanguigna dei denti a segnarlo.  
Sputando a terra con noncuranza il nobile si allungò a recuperare le pinze in metallo nero, stando ben attento a mostrarle a Rinne, quasi appoggiandogliele sul viso, il quale però si limitò a stringere la mascella per non dargli altre soddisfazione.  
\- Sì, sì, fai pure il duro, tanto ti metterai di nuovo ad urlare - lo sminuì sprezzante, aprendo il becco dell'arnese, posizionandolo sul capezzolo che si era appena divertito a mordere, provocando un sussulto in volontario in Rinne, il quale si irrigidì consapevole del dolore che lo avrebbe colpito.  
Il becco delle pinze si chiuse con forza sul bottoncino turgido di pelle rosa, e con l'espressione di un ragazzino estasiato dal giocattolo nuovo, il nobile Yakifumi prese a torcerlo facendolo gridare dal dolore, le gambe che provavano a scalciare e le braccia a divincolarsi dalla presa di Yuzo ma senza successo. Per una ventina di secondi che al fratellone dovevano essere parsi minuti interi, il nobile ne stritolò il capezzolo in quella morsa, riducendo Rinne a singhiozzare come un bambino.  
\- Ora ha pure un aspetto migliore - si complimentò con se stesso Yakifumi osservando come la forma si fosse fatta svettante e turgida, - Mancano solo questi - lasciò la pinza per prendere la scatola di spilli per sventolare anche quella di fronte agli occhi del fratellone. - Yuzo vedi di tenerlo fermo per bene - si raccomandò nell'estrarne due, più grossi di quelli che Hiiro era abituato ad usare per rammendarsi tal volta i vestiti.  
Non parevano fatti per i tessuti, quanto per ricucire la carne.  
Con orrore crescente li vide penetrare nella pelle di Rinne attorno alla punta del suo capezzolo, e per qualche secondo il fratellone non ebbe neppure il fiato per urlare, il nobile a recuperarne altri due per rendendolo un puntaspilli.  
\- No - si rifiutò Rinne agitandosi come un forsennato, trovandosi però sta volta bloccato dal braccio di Yuzo che prese a stringerlo al collo, togliendogli il fiato facendogli emettere dei versi gutturali. Le mani ad aggrapparsi alla manica del suo vestito per chiedere un po' d'aria.  
\- Attento Yuzo, non vuoi certo che svenga quando siamo solo a metà dell'opera - obbiettò Yakifumi in tono infantile, forse temendo che gli si potesse interrompere il divertimento. - E tu vedi non farlo innervosire, Yuzo non è famoso per essere paziente - informò Rinne, il quale si trovò a prendere larghe boccate d'aria dopo essersi sentito sul punto di soffocare, alcuni capillari degli occhi a rompersi per la carenza improvvisa d'ossigeno.  
\- Proverai a stare un po' più fermo? - gli domandò con quello sguardo ridotto a due fessure sottili e il sorriso da volpe, a cui Rinne annuì docile, privo dell'ostinazione e dell'astio con i quali lo aveva fulminato poco prima.  
\- Bene, li preferisco gli animaletti ubbidienti - sogghignante Yakifumi gli concesse una carezza sulla guancia intrisa di lacrime, ricolmato dal piacere di aver fatto abbassare la testa a quel cane di una prostituta. - Ora vediamo di abbellire anche l'altro capezzolo - esclamò osservando con ulteriore giubilo lo sguardo di Rinne allargarsi dal panico, nella sua mente a soppesare se fosse meglio arrendersi e lasciarlo fare o tentare ancora di ribellarsi.  
\- Se proprio ti rifiuti, possiamo sempre approfittare del tuo fratellino - gli sussurrò piano all'orecchio, fermandogli il cuore per un momento: quella non era una scelta!  
Confuso Hiiro, osservò il fratello rilassare i muscoli, abbandonandosi contro il petto di Yuzo, la nuca appoggiata alla sua spalla quasi a riposarsi per riprendere fiato. Non lo vide reagire quando Yakifumi recuperò le pinze e, seppur arrivasse a mordersi le labbra a sangue e gli occhi gli si riempissero di lacrime, non lo sentì più emettere un fiato.  
\- Che cane ubbidiente - rise il nobile, scostandosi un momento per ammirare la propria opera, ben otto aghi puntellavano ora i capezzoli di Rinne, una sottile scia di goccioline di sangue a scivolargli dal petto lungo lo stomaco. Con un paio d'essi sembrava Yakifumi fosse penetrato troppo in profondità per errore. O forse di proposito, perché sembrò godere nel raccoglierne una scia su un polpastrello per portarlo alle labbra di Rinne, invitandolo a leccarlo.  
\- Ora apri per bene la bocca, voglio aggiungere qualcosa di mio anche lì - gli ordinò mentre con la lingua Rinne ne percorreva le falangi, dalla base alla cima per ripulirle per bene. E quando ebbe finito Yuzo gli infilò due dita fra i denti, obbligandolo a tenere la mascella spalancata mentre invece Yakifumi ne afferrava la lingua prima con la mano di cui si era occupato e poi sostituendola con le pinze.  
Gli occhi di Rinne tornarono ad allargarsi intimoriti, un altro spillo nella mano del nobile sadico, questo un po' più spesso e corto di quelli che già aveva usato, ma non meno appuntito.  
Fissandolo dritto negli occhi, assaporandone la paura, il cugino del damyo ne appoggiò la punta al centro dell'organo della cavità orale, tenuto bloccato dal becco dell'utensile, e con lentezza prese a perforarne la carne spessa. Rinne, incapacitato a parlare, iniziò a lamentarsi emettendo dei gemiti sofferenti. Un eccesso di saliva prese a colargli dalla mandibola, mischiandosi alle lacrime che dopo avergli attraversato le guance gli gocciolavano dal mento.  
Dopo un tempo infinito, strappando millimetro dopo millimetro, l'ago gli bucò la lingua da parte a parte, provocandogli un ultimo lamento mentre del sangue prendeva a gocciolare dal quel nuovo foro cadendo sulle lenzuola bianche. Ancora però Yakifumi non lo lasciò andare, fissando invece due piccole sfere metalliche alle estremità dell'ago in modo che non potesse toglierselo con facilità.  
Quando infine a Rinne fu concesso di chiudere la bocca, avvertì forte un sapore rameico riempirla mentre la presenza dello spillo lo infastidiva causandogli delle fitte di dolore ogni volta che per errore lo spostava, facendolo urtare contro i denti.  
\- Perfetto, ora rientri quasi nei miei gusti - commentò il nobile con vocettina acuta, applaudendo a se stesso, incapace di nascondere il proprio giubilo, - Adesso però vedi di mostrarci quanto sei bravo nel tuo lavoro - aggiunse aprendo di un poco quello sguardo sottile.  
\- Per te non sarà un problema far godere due persone contemporaneamente, vero? -


	3. 3

Rinne fu costretto carponi sul letto, braccia e gambe a tremare lievemente dallo sforzo avendo ancora il veleno ad appesantirgli i muscoli. Il fondoschiena mostrato al nobile Yakifumi il quale vi appoggiò una mano, afferrandogli con forza una natica, la punta del frustrino a percorrerne il solco, scendendo fin dove era ancora presente il dildo in ceramica.Per un terribilmente momento Rinne pensò potesse provare a violentarlo pure con quello, la schiena ad irrigidirsi al pensiero mentre tentava di voltare il capo, ma trovando le mani di Yuzo a costringerlo a rivolgerlo verso di lui. Fu con un sospiro di sollievo che avvertì l'oggetto venir estratto da se, seppur seguito da una fitta di dolore dovuto allo strappo creatosi al suo interno, la spiacevole sensazione di un rivolo di sangue a colargli lungo le cosce.   
Davanti a lui Yuzo si era alzato in ginocchio sul materasso, liberandosi distrattamente della katana che aveva legata alla vita, calandosi pantaloni e intimo, sfoggiandogli il suo pene floscio davanti al viso. Rinne, consapevole di cosa volesse, strinse le labbra sentendo ancora il sapore prepotente del sangue in bocca, un formicolio doloroso ad attraversargli la lingua, infastidito dal piercing che ora la decorava.  
D'improvviso il nobile Yakifumi scoppiò in una fragorosa risata, prendendo a schiaffeggiarlo sul sedere con il frustino, facendolo gemere dal dolore e dalla sorpresa.  
\- Ma non ti vergogni? Non sei neppure riuscito a farlo drizzare a Yuzo. Vali davvero poco come puttana - lo beffeggiò, il tremore che attraversava i muscoli di Rinne per le percosse a far sussultare anche gli aghi infilzati nei suoi capezzoli, da cui avevano preso a colare lievi gocce di sangue, macchiando le lenzuola.  
\- Vedi di non fare scherzi - fu invece l'ordine dell'interessato, il quale sembrava più che altro desiderare di farla finita in fretta piuttosto di ricevere un servizietto da parte sua. Prima di potersene rendere conto Rinne si ritrovò il suo pene in bocca, afferrato per i capelli dietro alla nuca per essere spinto a prenderlo tutto.  
Un conato gli risalì naturale dall'esofago, il glande di Yuzo a premergli sulla gola soffocandolo, gli occhi a lacrimare dalla sforzo nel tentativo di ritrarsi.  
\- E dai Yuzo, anche tu però goditi un po' il momento - continuava a riderne il nobile, rifilandogli ancora una frustrata sulla schiena, all'altezza dei reni, provocandogli un livido bruciante.  
Nell'ubbidire agli ordini del suo padrone Yuzo mollò la presa sui suoi capelli, Rinne a ritrarsi di scatto trovandosi percosso da una tosse convulsa che gli fece rimettere acido e misto a saliva.  
La sua reazione però non parve piacere a Yakifumi, il quale lo colpì altre tre volte lungo la spina dorsale, creando una serie di segni rossi sulla sua pelle,  
\- Dai "Rinne", prova a rendere felice Yuzo - lo invitò chiocciando, dando al suo nome un tono tanto sdolcinato da avere il retrogusto della frutta marcia.  
Recuperato il fiato, Rinne deglutì cercando di cancellare il sapore di bile. Sollevò lo sguardo liquido, stizzito nel cercare quello della guardia, la schiena a bruciargli come se gli avessero appoggiato sopra dei ferri roventi. Yuzo sembrava però del tutto indifferente mentre gli afferrava la base del membro, prendendo ad ungerlo di saliva percorrendolo con la lingua, una delle sferette del piercing a premergli sulla pelle. Per Rinne era una sensazione strana, dolorosa per via del foro appena fatto, la stanghetta dell'ago a provocargli una fitta di dolore ogni qual volta si muovesse.  
Dall'attaccatura dei genitali salì ad ungerlo fino al glande, per poi ridiscendere succhiandone un poco la pelle molle alla base, attento a non usare i denti. Un sospiro sfuggì infine a Yuzo, il quale finalmente pareva reagire alle sue attenzioni, un principio d'erezione ad inturgidirsi fra le sue mani. Per una seconda volta aprì la bocca per accoglierlo, stringendolo fra le pareti umide e solleticandolo con il fiato caldo, sentendo il gusto salato dei primi umori che lo ricoprivano.  
A quel punto Rinne avvertì un intrusione scavare in lui facendogli lacrimare gli occhi, andando a toccare lo strappo sanguinolento che si era procurato. Con due dita Yakifumi si stava facendo largo mentre con la mano gemella era andato a premergli in mezzo alle gambe, provocandogli un sussultò a metà fra il fastidio e la sorpresa.  
Il bastoncino che gli avevano infilato nell'uretra obbligava il suo pene a rimanere eretto seppur il ogni parvenza d'eccitazione si fosse volatilizzata da un pezzo in lui, il dolore a schiacciarla.  
Gemette, la bocca occupata dall'erezione di Yuzo, il bastoncino premuto più a fondo dalla mano di Yakifumi, andando a toccare dall'interno l'attaccatura dei testicoli donandogli una sincera scarica di piacere. La quale si accompagnò ad un senso di ribrezzo per se stesso, il sesso di Yuzo a toccarlo fin infondo alla gola nel invogliarlo. Mentre invece era quello del nobile cugino del damyo a premergli ora sul fondoschiena, penetrandolo di tutta la sua ingenerosa lunghezza, proprio come gli avevano raccontato. La quale però, viste le sue condizioni risultò comunque troppo per il suo corpo. D'istinto tentò di respingerlo, di scostarsi, ma Yuzo lo aveva stretto di nuovo per la nuca, prolungando il suo momento di godimento ora che lo aveva raggiunto, bloccandolo mozzandogli il fiato dallo sforzo. Con la punta del frustrino, mentre Rinne si afferrava alle cosce della guardia nel tentativo di fare forza, Yakifumi ripercorse ogni segno rosso che gli aveva lasciato sulla schiena. Elargendogli sta volta non schiaffi ma carezze, stuzzicandone la pelle divenuta sensibile e facendo tremare quella presenza bloccata in erezione in mezzo alle sue gambe. Chinandosi poi a leccarlo con la lingua umida, provocandogli una serie di brividi di piacere che Rinne non gli riuscì di nascondere, la schiena ad inarcarsi sollecitata da quel contatto.  
\- Guarda Yuzo, ora siamo noi a far godere la puttana, si è messo a fare le fusa - non tardò a beffeggiarlo, penetrandolo con forza, facendo così bruciare la sua ferita, - Ancora un po' e toccherà farci pagare per il servizio - insistette continuando a violarlo, sforzando la lacerazione. Gli occhi di Rinne già irritati dal lungo pianto ripresero a lacrimare, rigandogli le guance mentre i gemiti si tramutavano in singhiozzi. Avvertiva un liquido caldo colargli lungo le cosce, dalla consistenza comprese fosse sangue, il quale aveva cominciato ad aumentare man mano che Yakifumi insisteva con le sue spinte.  
Una carenza d'ossigeno, mista all'effetto del veleno che in qualche modo gli avevano somministrato, gli fece sentire la testa leggera, i pensieri a farsi vacui ed indistinti. Per qualche motivo era stato tanto sciocco da dimenticarlo, ma il suo ruolo era quello del giocattolo sessuale. Non gli serviva ragionare o capire, per quella sera doveva limitarsi solo ad essere un corpo a disposizione di quel pervertito e del suo servitore, nulla di più.  
Si abbandonò del tutto ai due, ignorando il dolore e il sangue, succhiando l'erezione di Yuzo fra le labbra fino a quando non avvertì lo sperma bianco e viscoso colmargli la bocca quasi a soffocarlo. Di nuovo gli fu impedito di allontanarsi e, oltre a tenerlo stretto per i capelli, la guardia gli tappò il naso, obbligandolo così ad ingoiare. Solo quando lo osservò deglutire, gli concesse di nuovo di respirare e di spostarsi.  
Provato per la lunga apnea, la gola a bruciargli, Rinne avvertì le braccia cedergli e lui a rovinare sul materasso esausto, i fianchi ancora ben alzati, tenuti sollevati dalla presa del nobile Yakifumi.  
\- Ma cosa? - sentì pronunciare a Yuzo, forse confuso dopo quel lungo momento di appagamento dedicato solo a se stesso mentre lui si trovava lottare con i conati di vomito. Sollevò lo sguardo cercando di comprendere cosa intendesse, ma trovandolo a guardare alle sue spalle allarmato. Qualcosa di caldo aveva intanto preso a bagnargli in maniera fastidiosa la schiena.  
Che il cugino del damyo se la fosse appena fatta addosso? Si domandò in un angolino delle sua mente prima di constare la mancanza della puzza del piscio, e rendendosi conto della presenza del corto e ora immobile membro dell'uomo ancora dentro di lui. Aveva già finito le energie?  
\- Bastardo - esclamò d'improvviso Yuzo, gli occhi ancora umidi dall'eccitazione a colmarsi di rabbia nel tentare di rimettersi in piedi, in un impeto di panico. Si trovò però ad inciampare oltre il materasso, rovinando in maniera ingloriosa a terra con le braghe calate. La mano che annaspava alla ricerca della spada, la quale era però stata gettata da qualche parte e nel disordine pareva scomparsa.  
Confuso Rinne voltò il capo per comprendere cosa stesse spaventando l'uomo, trovando così il nobile Yakifumi ancora chino a violarlo con il suo cazzo piccolo così come aveva fatto sino a quel punto.  
A differenza di poco prima però, e a causa della mente annebbiata Rinne ci mise qualche secondo più del dovuto per notarlo, c'era qualcosa a mancargli: all'altezza della carotide la testa era scomparsa; Era il suo sangue che zampillava dal collo reciso a bagnargli copioso la pelle.  
\- Ma che..- non riuscì a pronunciare altro, lo sguardo ad allargarsi dall'orrore nel comprendere di star venendo toccato da un corpo morto, un istinto viscerale di disgusto a portarlo a spingerlo via, avvertendone con l'erezione uscire da se l'impellente urgenza di vomitare.  
Non ebbe modo di comprendere cosa fosse accaduto che avvertì un urlo gutturale provenire da Yuzo, ancora prono a terra dopo essere caduto, accompagnato l'inquietante suono di una lama che lacerava le carni.  
Steso di schiena, il sangue a riempirgli la bocca soffocandone la voce, il ventre delle guardia stava venendo squarciato all'altezza del basso ventre. Un taglio pulito, appena ricurvo, che ne seguiva la forma dei fianchi quasi a dipingere un sorriso sulla sua pancia.  
Nel villaggio di Rinne e Hiiro vi era l'usanza di punire i criminali, macchiatisi di crimini imperdonabili come il tradimento o l'omicidio, appendendoli per le braccia e sventrandoli estraendone a poco a poco le budella. Se il boia incaricato era bravo, il malcapitato rimaneva in vita fino a quando non arrivavano gli uccelli rapaci a banchettare delle sue interiora, in una lenta agonia. Per un momento il rosso scuro degli organi di Yuzo che si precipitavano fuori dal ventre squarciato, quasi si fossero trovati stretti al suo interno e scalpitassero per uscirne, a Rinne ricordò quelle esecuzioni a cui per tre volte aveva assistito. Solo che in quel presente il boia incaricato a tagliare le carni era suo fratello.

Stavano toccando suo fratello. Gli stavano facendo del male torturandolo ed umiliandolo non fosse stato più di una carcassa da fare a pezzi.  
Lo avevano già ferito, Rinne stava sanguinando. Lo sentiva singhiozzare. E di nuovo lui si stava limitando a guardare come quando, da bambini, aveva osservato "quegli uomini" fargli lo stesso nascosto dentro all'armadio a muro. All'epoca a causa della propria innocenza non aveva compreso di preciso cosa stesse accadendo sotto ai suoi occhi, suo fratello però stava piangendo, non poteva quindi essere una cosa buona. Ora si stava ripetendo tutto di nuovo.  
Quelle persone cattive stavano facendo delle brutte cose a Rinne e, proprio come era accaduto allora, una volta sorto il sole se lo sarebbero portati via.  
No. Non glielo avrebbero portato via un'altra volta. Sta volta non lo avrebbe permesso.  
Hiiro avvertiva le corde con cui era legato imprimersi sulla pelle, le fibre ruvide a premergli provocandogli delle escoriazioni brucianti, erano troppo spesse perché riuscisse a spezzarle, per quanta forza ci mettesse. Lo aveva già compreso da un pezzo, eppure continuava a strattonarle, sfregandovi i polsi già escoriati.  
Un altro po', solo un altro po'. Si ripeteva mantenendo lo sguardo fisso sul corpo di Rinne, imprimendosi per bene nella mente ogni singola ferita, segno rosso, che gli percorreva la pelle. Non doveva lasciar scemare l'ira che divampava nel suo petto o il dolore sarebbe giunto a fermarlo, l'autoconservazione e il dubbio a farlo desistere.  
Una sensazione umida e calda cominciò a scorrergli fra le dita, ce l'aveva fatta! Esultò senza però smettere di insistere. Un taglio si stava formando sui suoi polsi e il sangue che ne colava aveva preso a bagnargli la pelle.  
Ungendosi entrambe le mani, facendo ancora un po' di forza e arrivando forse a lussarsi un polso, riuscì a svincolare entrambe le braccia dalla stretta delle funi, le quali, non più tese, cominciarono a scivolare a terra.  
In un moto di panico, temendo qualcuno avesse potuto notarlo, Hiiro osservò se qualcuno lo avesse visto, ma sia lo spregevole Yakifumi che il fratellone gli stavano dando le spalle, mentre Yuzo aveva gli occhi chiusi, preda forse del godimento dato dalla bocca di Rinne.  
Nel vedere l'espressione della guardia un ulteriore risentimento salì acido dal suo stomaco, riempiendogli la bocca di bile. Anche se in un primo momento avrebbe potuto giustificarlo, non potendo venir meno agli ordini del suo padrone, ora era certo meritasse anche lui una punizione.  
Entrambi dovevano pagare per ciò che stavano facendo al fratellone.  
Purtroppo la katana gli era stata sottratta, ma non faticò a trovare quella che era stata lasciata sbadatamente a terra, di fianco al letto.  
Come gli era stato insegnato nel suo villaggio: i peccati andavano pagati con un tributo di sangue.  
Trattenendo il respiro Hiiro si calò lento dalla sedia, mettendosi a camminare sul pavimento carponi, attento a non attirare l'attenzione. La pelle ferita gli bruciava, mentre ancora il sangue continuava a colare, e le ossa del polso scricchiolarono in maniera dolorosa appena appoggiò la mano a terra. Per sua fortuna non si trattava della mano predominante.  
Per quello che gli parve un tempo infinito, per quanto non dovesse averci impiegato più di cinque secondi, si allungò sul pavimento arrivando a sfiorare la custodia della spada con la punta delle dita prima di riuscire ad afferrarla, tirandola a se.  
Una volta armato, la preoccupazione di nascondersi venì meno e si levò in piedi, comprendendo però che comunque nessuno sembrasse notarlo. Senza esitazione si mise alle spalle di Yakifumi, provando disgusto per quel uomo, come osava toccare suo fratello in quel modo? Era riprovevole, non era un essere umano, ma solo un verme schifoso. Era al pari di quelle persone del villaggio che avevano venduto Rinne a "quegli uomini" e, come loro, avrebbe fatto la stessa fine.  
Non meritava di vivere. Fu la sua sentenza e, così come aveva già fatto in passato, non avvertì alcun tremore o esitazione attraversarlo nel estrarre la katana. Se le metteva a confronto, le esistenze degli altri non valevano un capello di Rinne.

\- Hiiro? - per lo shock di vedere suo fratello minore lordarsi del sangue di due diversi individui Rinne ritrovò la voce, la mente a farsi un poco più lucida per quanto il corpo continuasse a sembrargli pesante e lento. - Stai sanguinando - fu la prima cosa che notò, il cuore attraversato da un tremito: si era ferito? Per quanto forse non avrebbe dovuto essere la sua priorità, era l'unica cosa ad importargli.  
\- Non è nulla - minimizzò lui guardandosi i polsi, i tagli più profondi di quanto avesse creduto continuavano a sanguinare, - Fratellone, ce ne dobbiamo andare - disse freddamente, la katana ben dritta impiantata nell'intestino di Yuzo, cui sangue si stava allargando sul pavimento accompagnato dal tipico olezzo di chi se l'era fatta addosso.  
Per quanto però Rinne ci provasse, quella scena per la sua mente già provata dal veleno era inconcepibile. Qualunque cosa gli avessero somministrato gli stava provocando delle allucinazioni, non c'erano altre spiegazioni.  
Non poteva essere reale. Sopratutto Hiiro, era impossibile rimanesse tanto controllato dopo aver commesso un duplice omicidio, come se per lui non fosse nulla di che. Quando erano bambini lo svegliava in piena notte per infilarsi nel suo letto dopo aver avuto un incubo per la miseria! Non era possibile si trattasse dello stesso individuo coperto di sangue che ora aveva davanti.  
\- Hai - stava per chiedergli se davvero li avesse uccisi, eppure lo aveva fatto di fronte ai suoi occhi, per quanto offuscato fosse il suo cervello fin lì riusciva a comprendere. - Hai ragione - si corresse invece, spostando lo sguardo dai cadaveri che lo disgustavano agli spilli che aveva sui capezzoli. Li afferrò tutti assieme chiudendovi il pugno sopra, per nasconderne il tremito, prendendo ad estrarli, una smorfia di dolore nello sfilarli. - Te ne devi andare prima che quell'altra guardia ritorni - sentenziò, la consapevolezza dell'accaduto infine a coglierlo, così come la certezza di cosa dovesse fare.  
\- Vado a cercarti dei vestiti - quello sciocco doveva essersi ubriaco al punto di sangue da essere incapace di ragionare, si disse Rinne, sporgendosi dal letto in un impeto di panico ad afferrargli la manica del kimono. Stava per prendere la porta che dava sull'interno della casa, la stessa da cui Sazo era uscito,  
\- Piantala idiota! Io non verrò con te - dovette specificare, alzando la voce un momento prima di doversi ricordare di modulare il tono.  
\- Come? - uno schizzo di sangue gli macchiava una guancia, probabilmente era quello di Yakifumi finitogli sul viso quando lo aveva decapitato, e forse era a causa di esso se a Rinne parve vedere una strana luce colmargli lo sguardo.  
\- Hai appena assassinato il cugino del damyo, cosa credi che succederà se ce ne andassimo? - si sentì in dovere di ricordargli nonostante il suo cadavere ancora caldo fosse riverso sul letto di fianco a lui. - Appena si saprà i soldati invaderanno il quartiere a centinaia e, fidati, non si accontenteranno di raccogliere una sola testa. Raderanno al suolo tutto -  
\- Allora dobbiamo andarcene dal quartiere cinese - fu pragmatico Hiiro, lo sguardo a fissarsi su di lui mettendogli i brividi. Ne vedeva di nuovo il desiderio vorace, forse accentuato dalla violenza di cui si era appena macchiato.  
\- Ma col cazzo! - sbottò, per quanto potesse detestare la propria condizione, quel luogo sudicio e volgare era la sua casa. Era stato il primo luogo, dopo anni di sfruttamenti, in cui non si era sentito come un semplice oggetto da vendere al miglior offerente. Lì aveva trovato altri che condividevano la sua stessa sfortuna e non si era più sentito un pezzente, almeno non per tutto il tempo. - Io non li lascio nella merda - proclamò, voleva proteggere quella montagna di spazzatura assieme a tutte le persone che la abitavano.  
\- Se non ce ne andiamo verremo arrestati! - obbiettò Hiiro irritato, scostando brusco il braccio che ancora gli tratteneva,  
\- No, tu devi andare, io rimango - puntualizzò, poteva anche aver ucciso due persone, ma non c'erano dubbi che quello di fronte a lui fosse il suo fratellino.  
\- Cosa? - un senso di sgomento gli attraversò il volto facendolo sbiancare, la medesima espressione di confusione di quando erano piccoli.  
\- Mi addosserò io la colpa di quanto è successo - distratto lasciò cadere gli spilli sul letto, evitando di incrociarne lo sguardo, non riuscendo a sopportare quelle iridi tanto simili alle sue.  
\- Ma non puoi - obbiettò Hiiro deciso, stringendo i pugni sul tessuto dei pantaloni quasi volesse strapparlo,  
\- Sì invece, se io mi consegno dichiarandomi colpevole, quel damyo obeso eviterà di distruggere il quartiere - spiegò fermo, non accettando obbiezioni, per quanto il suo aspetto miserevole in quel momento non dovesse aiutarlo a sembrare autoritario. - Per quanto, certo, per un periodo se la passeranno comunque tutti male - ragionò schioccando seccato la lingua, prima di tornare a fissarsi sul fratello, - Purtroppo l'altra guardia ti ha visto, e tu sarai comunque costretto a scappare, ma fin dall'inizio questo posto non era adatto a te - gli rivolse un sorriso strafottente, come se lo volesse rincuorare dopo una brutta partita a carte.  
\- Ma verrai ucciso - aveva chinato il capo prendendo a guardare la testa di Yakifumi, cui espressione stupita lo faceva sembrare un allocco, la voce ridotta ad un sussurro mentre il sangue che gli colava sui polsi gli provocava altre larghe macchie scure sui vestiti.  
\- Farò un po' di notizia come: "la puttana che ha ucciso il cugino del damyo"; ma vedrai che la faccenda si sgonfierà in appena un mese o giù di lì - lo ignorò cercando di buttarla sullo scherzo, per quanto in effetti la prospettiva di essere giustiziato gli stringesse lo stomaco dal terrore.  
Ciò che lo stupì fu la reazione di Hiiro, il quale d'improvviso gli si gettò contro cingendogli le braccia al collo, traendolo a se in un abbraccio caldo in cui Rinne avvertì una voragine. La paura d'essere abbandonato ancora una volta misto ad un viscerale desiderio d'affetto.  
\- No! Sono stato io a sbagliare, sarò io a pagare! Non tu fratellone - la voce gli si era incrinata in un tono infantile prima di scoppiare nel pianto di un bambino spaventato. In quelle lacrime Rinne ricordò perché detestasse vederlo piangere: quando lo faceva non riusciva a non accontentarlo.  
\- E' dovere del fratello maggiore addossarsi le colpe del minore - sentenziò liberandosi calmo dalla sua stretta per guardarlo in viso, facendo involontariamente eco alle parole di Yakifumi di sole poche ore prima.  
\- Io non te lo permetterò! - negò forte con la testa Hiiro, il tremito alle mani a farsi evidente ora che non lo stringeva più, - Non ti ho cercato per farmi proteggere di nuovo da te, io volevo rimediare - tentò invano di asciugarsi il viso con il dorso dei pugni.  
\- Rimediare? - per un momento Rinne si sentì confuso, lo sguardo ad assottigliarsi: a cosa si riferiva?  
\- Lo so che non eri tu il bambino che "quegli uomini" erano venuti a prendere - gli sfuggì un singhiozzo, ma nel parlare il suo sguardo si era indurito forse ne tentativo di ricomporsi. Le lacrime però, notò Rinne, non si erano fermate.  
\- Si tratta di un fatto del passato - con uno sbuffò prese a scompigliarsi i capelli, la ferita interna a bruciargli ogni qual volta tentasse un movimento del busto. - Non me lo ricordo neppure e, anche se fosse vero, forse sarà stato un caso se poi scelsero me - negò di ricordarsi alcunché.  
\- Menti! Tu quella volta mi nascondessi, e poi ti offristi spontaneamente a quegli individui per farti portare via! - la voce gli si era fatta più acuta, quasi il dolore legato a quei ricordi lo spezzasse dall'interno. - Il debito che hai contratto è quello della tua vendita, non vero? - fu scosso da un altro singhiozzo, provando di nuovo ad asciugarsi il pianto, ma riuscendo solo a sporcarsi ancora di più il viso di rosso. - Devi ripagargli del denaro con cui ti hanno comprato, quei soldi che sarebbero serviti a prendere me -  
\- Hiiro devi andartene - non era il momento per toccare un argomento simile, sopratutto lui non ne aveva alcuna intenzione. Qualunque decisione avesse preso in passato, non era qualcosa che dovesse gravare sulle sue spalle, - Stiamo gridando troppo, presto l'altra guardia arriverà qui - insistette nel vederlo ancora immobile.  
\- No, io non me ne vado senza di te - aveva rinunciato ad ogni tentativo di apparire controllato, mettendosi persino a battere i piedi infantile, - Quando arriverà gli dirò la verità a ti scagionerò del tutto, poi lo convincerò a lasciarti andare - ne era proprio convinto.  
\- Non essere sciocco, vattene! - cominciava a sentirsene giusto appena irritato Rinne, non capiva quanto gli costasse quel sacrificio? Non era che bramasse la morte, cosa credeva?  
\- Io non ti lascio, tutto questo è colpa mia, me ne prenderò le conseguenza - si opponeva invece irremovibile, portandolo all'esasperazione.   
\- Oh, santa pazienza! - esclamò per farlo tacere, evitandosi di imprecare per qualche motivo di cui neppure lui era a conoscenza. Per un lungo momento gli rivolse uno sguardo irritato a cui Hiiro, affatto pentito ma non volendo sfidarlo, chinò titubante il capo. Quella testa dura aveva deciso di non andarsene da lì senza di lui e, conoscendolo, sapeva non lo avrebbe fatto rischiando così di rimetterci la testa.  
Con un profondo sbuffo Rinne provò a mettersi in piedi, un dolore allucinante alla ferita interna che gli portò le lacrime agli occhi ma a cui strinse i denti, avvertendo le gambe tremargli per un momento prima di trovare l'equilibrio.  
\- Lo sai che sei proprio seccante quanto ti ci metti? - lo rimproverò guardandolo freddo dall'alto in basso, approfittando di quella decina di centimetri in altezza che ancora li separavano. Le sue labbra però ad aprirsi in quel sorriso un po' rude da monello mentre prendeva a scompigliargli i capelli per dispetto,  
\- Fratellone? - se ne sentì confuso Hiiro, senza però opporsi, l'espressione ancora mite che non riusciva a soffocare un barlume di speranza.  
\- Tranquillo, il tuo fratellone ha già pensato ad un modo per accontentare i tuoi capricci, contento? - non riusciva proprio a resistere alle sue lacrime.

\- Ohi, zietto Rinne! Da quanto tempo - stava di nuovo arrivando la sera sul quartiere cinese e il sole calante dava i toni del rosa e dell'arancio al cielo prima di sparire dietro all'orizzonte. Si potevano già notare le prime stelle spuntare ad est e, nonostante gli intrattenitori non dovessero partecipare alle pulizie fatte poco prima dell'apertura del locale, Rinne non si stupì di trovare Hinata ad accoglierlo. Era nella sua solita posizione, affacciato alla finestra che dava sulla strada, intento ad accendersi la lunga pipa dal fumo dolciastro. - Ti sei goduto il riposo forzato? - gli domandò,  
\- Prova ancora a chiamarmi "zietto" e le persone non avranno più difficoltà a distinguere te da tuo fratello - gli si avvicinò Rinne sequestrandogli l'oggetto, portandosi il beccuccio alle labbra per rubargli la prima boccata. Il fumo aiutava a gestire il dolore perché, per quanto avesse passato gli ultimi tre giorni a leccarsi le ferite, queste non si erano ancora rimarginate del tutto, sopratutto la lacerazione interna che, se non stava attento, riprendeva a sanguinare.   
\- Ugh, che permaloso! - non se ne venne a male Hinata, lasciandolo fare, lo sguardo che andava poco più in là, sui tavoli, dove Yuuta era indaffarato a pulire. Se arrivava tanto presto al locale era solo per non perdere di vista il fratello. Era già capitato fosse importunato perché veniva preso per lui.  
\- Comunque, scherzi a parte, torni già a lavorare? - perse l'aria giocosa, facendosi un poco più serio, espressione cui Rinne rispose soffiandogli il fumo in faccia per poi ripassargli la pipa.  
\- Non posso certo permettermi di oziare troppo a lungo o i clienti che vengono per me cominceranno ad indirizzarsi verso altri - rimase sul superficiale, non essendo tanto miserevole da voler ricevere la compassione di un compagno più piccolo. - In più non vivo negli agi al punto da potermi permettere di non lavorare - fece spallucce,  
\- Quindi la ferita? - a quanto sembrava la padrona a cui aveva spiegato le sue condizione aveva sparso la voce in giro.  
D'altronde era pure logico, doveva aver avvertito gli altri intrattenitori di riguardarsi nel caso si fossero ritrovati a servire un cliente violento. Un corpo sano e bello era essenziale per il loro lavoro, non potevano permettersi di assecondare fantasie pericolose. Non erano mica puttane da strada, c'era un minimo di decoro da rispettare, raggiunto un certo limite, avrebbero dovuto rifiutarsi di continuare.   
\- Purtroppo non potrò fare il gatto per almeno due settimane - sospirò, un poco infastidito che le sue condizioni fossero state spiattellate in giro, ma non provando più di quello. - Almeno ho mani e bocca che ancora funzionano, in più ho questo nuovo giocattolino - aggiunse rallegrandosi nel mostrargli la lingua, su cui risplendeva una piccola sfera d'argento.  
\- Che cos'è? - ne sembrò inorridito Hinata, il viso attraversato da una smorfia a metà fra il curioso e il sofferente,  
\- Un regalino fattomi dal mio ultimo cliente - rimase sul vago, - Sai in questi giorni mi sono esercitato a casa, può rivelarsi al quanto interessante in più, essendo una novità, sono certo che in tanti vorranno provarlo - scoppiò a ridere sguaiato, con quel suo fare strafottente. - Attento che non ti rubi qualche fedelissimo -   
\- Ti sei esercitato a casa? Ah, non mi dire che hai coinvolto Hiiro? - scherzò a sua volta Hinata, - Poveretto, un ragazzo così retto che si ritrova un fratellone pervertito -  
\- Come se io fossi l'unico - volle partecipare al suo stesso gioco, - Tu e Yuuta fate ben peggio nella vostra stanza: lo sanno tutti che avete un solo futon -  
\- Ma questo non è mai stato un segreto - prese una finta nota infantile e lamentosa, - In più in molti hanno delle fantasie sui gemelli - accennò ad un sorriso furbo mentre si batteva il beccuccio della pipa sui denti.  
\- Può anche darsi, però tu impedirai sempre a Yuuta di parteciparvi, vero? - nel vederlo fare il gradasso gli diede un buffetto in mezzo alla fronte a mo' di punizione. Entrambi a quello scambio di battute, riconoscendo d'essere fatti della medesima pasta, scoppiarono a ridere fin quasi alle lacrime. Trovandosi però d'improvviso ad interrompersi quando un manipolo di soldati del damyo passarono proprio di fronte alla loro finestra.  
Poiché non si attardavano mai dopo il tramonto, dovevano essere al loro ultimo giro di ronda. Erano stati inviati dopo gli ultimi eventi per portare ordine nelle strade, ma si trattava per lo più di un fastidioso specchietto per le allodole. In realtà erano ancora i "protettori" quelli che si preoccupavano di difendere il quartiere dai disordini.  
\- Ehi - dopo un lungo momento di silenzio in cui si erano persi ad osservare quegli individui armati allontanarsi lungo la strada, Hinata riprese parola, l'espressione però priva del riso di poco prima. - Hai sentito di quel samurai che, oltraggiato dalla relazione che il suo signore aveva con un altro sottoposto, ha ucciso entrambi e poi, avendo portato il disonore su di se, si è tolto la vita? - gli domandò a bruciapelo,  
\- Certo che l'ho sentito, non si parla d'altro da una settimana a questa parte, in più si trattava del cugino del damyo, giusto? - era pronto ad una simile domanda e, anche grazie al fumo, sapeva che la sua espressione non avrebbe tradito alcun turbamento.  
\- Sì, sì, proprio lui. E sai, questa storia mi ha dato da pensare - per un momento i loro sguardi si incrociarono, Rinne appoggiato con il gomito alla finestra, mentre Hinata vi era stravaccato sopra, la lunga pipa a roteargli in mano con disinvoltura.  
\- Tu che pensi? Vedi di non affaticarti troppo - la buttò sul ridere, cercando di sviare il discorso in tono più leggeri,  
\- La sera in cui sei stato ferito, non te ne eri andato proprio con lui? - andò dritto al punto. - Mi ricordo che hai staccato presto perché Hiiro era finito in qualche guaio e per giunta hai anche chiesto in prestito dei soldi alla padrona - sciorinò in maniera chiara gli eventi di quella sera. Per quanto profumi potesse riempire il locale, gli intrattenitori ne erano tanto assuefatti da essere diventati immuni dagli effetti collaterali e, fra tutti, Hinata era quello con la memoria più limpida.  
\- Ehi, quei soldi facevano parte delle spese di quartiere, vedrai che la risarciranno - obbiettò Rinne, temendo di vedersi aggravare il proprio debito quando il suo gesto era stato per il bene comune,  
\- Quindi non lo neghi? - a sorpresa gli rivolse un sorriso. Per qualche motivo pareva rincuorato,  
\- No, che non lo nego. Gli ho fatto un servizietto, e la cosa si è chiusa lì - si difese, evitando però d'essere troppo veemente, - Se poi quel gradasso ha voluto scoparsi la sua guardia e quel altro è andato fuori di testa, io non ne so nulla - chiuse il discorso con un gesto appena stizzito della mano.  
\- Non è però strano per un samurai tagliarsi le vene e mettersi a mollo in un vasca? - non voleva demordere,  
\- Forse per il disonore ha creduto di non meritarsi un morte da samurai? - schioccò la lingua come se il discorso gli fosse venuto a noia, scostandosi dalla finestra per appoggiargli con le spalle alla parete.  
\- Può darsi - convenne Hinata alzando le spalle per poi stringere le labbra sul beccuccio e prendere una bella boccata. - Qualcuno però sostiene che abbia ricevuto un colpo in testa abbastanza forte da intontirlo, e l'acqua in cui era immerso era mescolata a mughetto ed oleandro - più seccante della sua memoria, era forse la sua capacità di tendere le orecchie sempre nei momenti giusti. Era probabile che, oltre a fare da intrattenitore, si dilettasse a vendere informazioni a chi gliele chiedeva. - Un bagno assai particolare, non trovi? - commentò tornando al tono giocoso e divertito,  
\- Il colpo in testa potrebbe averlo ricevuto durante una colluttazione con l'altra guardia o il nobile - continuò a fingere di non saperne nulla Rinne, prendendo a grattarsi i capelli sulla nuca, - In più sai che i nobili hanno gusti strani, forse era l'acqua riservata al suo padrone -  
\- Vero, vero - annuì come se non avesse passato tutto il tempo a rifletterci e trovasse probabile la sua supposizione. - Ma stavo pensando, e se fosse stato qualcuno a metterlo lì dentro e poi gli avesse fatto ingerire quell'acqua? La bradicardia che gli avrebbe causato il veleno di quei fiori gli avrebbe probabilmente impedito di muoversi anche se avesse ripreso conoscenza - suppose facendo il finto vago.  
\- Oppure era un tale codardo che si è fatto un bagno al veleno perché temeva si sarebbe tirato indietro - fu invece secco Rinne, l'irritazione a pungergli lo stomaco, detestava quando Hinata si comportava in quel modo, a fare il gioco del gatto con il topo. Se aveva già compreso tutto perché non lo ammetteva e basta?  
\- Comunque ho la sensazione che, se fosse stato mio fratello a venir stuprato e torturato di fronte ai miei occhi, io avrei agito nella stessa maniera incosciente di Hiiro - confessò con leggerezza, espirando una voluta di fumo e, nel fissarlo salire lento in alto, Rinne si ricordò dei motivi per cui voleva proteggere quel cumulo di spazzatura.

**Author's Note:**

> Godetevela!


End file.
